Strange Love
by Collaborated
Summary: A love story that involves two youngsters, Nanoha and Yuuno. More characters to be involved in the future in this series. AU. Ooc. Slight Oc. Rated T for now.


**A/N: Hi Fanfiction readers! We're a newie to this website and you can call us C & N. This will be my first series alone without my partner and i'm C. So, nice to meet you.  
**

**This series will focus on the pairing Yuuno X Nanoha and if you don't like it, don't read it. Sorry to sound so rude but really, if you don't like it don't read it and flame me. To those who supports the pairing, enjoy your stay with me for this series. ****  
**

* * *

**Strange Love**

Chapter 1

"Mmm.." I felt around "my" bed and found something soft." Thinking that it must be something my sister had placed in on my bed and hid it under the blankets, I opened my eyes as I tried to pull the "soft" thing near. However, it was unbelievably heavy. After rubbing my eyesto get rid of my sleepiness and drowsy feeling, I supported myself up to sit on the bed. I turned my head to my right and…

I almost had an attack! Another human was in my bed! Of all, it's a guy! A blonde, long haired guy! Wearing an expensive looking suit and sleeping comfortably on my bed. "Oh my… Am I dreaming?" I started to rub my temples with my fingers.

"Good morning, Nanoha" a familiar touch explored my body till it reach around my waist.

"Mmmm…" I unintentionally moaned. Then, I finally returned to understanding the situation. "Wait! How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" I shouted with all my might.

"…" he remained silent. His expression turned extremely sad.

Not wanting to see the hurt expression, I turned my head away. "I'm sorry. But I don't think I know you." standing up from where I was seated on the bed, I hurriedly put on my clothes before I left the room. "What the- What's with this mess?!"I am in the living room now, or so I thought I was, "But… What the hell is this! Seriously, someone explain this mess!"

"…Sorry, I made that mess. Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"Last night, you say? Just explain things already!" I slammed hard on the dining table that I current standing by.

"Yes, right." Suddenly his attitude changed drastically. What? Just a moment ago, he was so gentle and "loving". Huh? What am I saying?*Sigh* I guess all guys are the same. "… Come on, you asked for me to explain things and you let your thoughts take over you instead?" He walked to the nearest seat which was the couch and sat down on it with his arms on the arm rest.

"Sorry…" I apologized not really sincerely with a pause to think of what to say next. "So, can you repeat what you've just said moments ago?" I pleaded.

"I said, don't you remember about the fact that we vowed to be lovers for life?" he sighed out loud, trying to make me feel bad about forgetting the "memories" we made yesterday or so I seems.

"I don't remember anything or more like I don't want to remember anything. Just get the hell out of my house this instant!" I opened the front door, gesturing for him to leave the house.

"You said to continue what I had to say but now you're chasing me out? Fine!" *poof* the blonde guy disappeared in front of my eyes just after I blinked my eyes once.

"What the-!" my jaws literally dropped to the floor with a loud crack sound. "Who the hell is that guy!"

* * *

A week later, I was on my way home from school and at the y-junction that same blonde from the week before stood by the metal railing at the side of the road, leaning on it relaxingly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily, gritting my teeth tightly. I was agitated just y his presence.

He placed his hands in his pockets, opened his mouth slightly, letting out a sigh. "Oh shut up. I listened to your "request" yesterday and left. But, today I'm not to let you go anymore." All of a sudden, he appeared right in front of me, his face inches away from mine. "Follow me, I'll show you my home and certainly you'll become willing enough to be my lover." He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me in an unknown direction.

Finally after minutes of struggling from his grip, he let go of my hand. I almost fell backwards due to the sudden release but managed to maintain my balance. "We've reached our destination." Staring blankly into space for a few seconds, I snapped back to reality after processing the extravagant scene in front of me.

"Welcome home, _obocchama._" A crowd of formally dressed old men and young girls, who were maids, came out to the gates to greet him. Wow! Wonderful house he has. To think that someone of this attitude could have such a wonderful family.

"You seem to be really shocked. Are you alright, Milady?" *Whoosh!* I was scooped up into a princess carry before I knew it. You- Acting all different in front of your family. I was so angry I head butted him in the chin from where I was. "Ouch!" He groaned in pain, holding his chin with one hand, the other still holding on tightly onto my body. "I'll settle this with you later. Watch it." He whispered into my ears and sent chills up my spine as I heard him smirk. _Damn! Why is he always acting in front of other? I hate this side of him. Hmm? Wait… Why am I thinking about him? Why am I so agitated about it?_

"Ho-ho? You're definitely thinking about me, aren't you?" Fantasizing about dirty stuff?" An evil grin plastered his face.

"You- If you continue acting this way, I'll really leave this instant! You can't stop me!" I struggled hard, trying to escape with all my might from his demon-like grip. "Oh no you don't You can never escape Have you forgotten what happened the day before? I disappeared didn't I?" His words sparked a memory in me. I stopped struggling and allowed him to lead me wherever he had wished to, with me in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review about your opinion about this series. I want to know if there's any place if i could improve in. **

**From**

**C & N's, C **


End file.
